This invention relates to a device for disposing toe clips on bicycle pedals in upright operative positions when the toe clips are not engaged by the cyclist's shoes so that the rider can easily and conveniently insert his/her feet in the toe clips when mounting the bicycle without having to search for and position the toe clips for receiving his/her feet.
Cyclists, especially those who race, bicycle long distances, or bicycle through the mountains often use toe clips on the forward ends of the pedals to prevent their feet from becoming disengaged from the pedals, and have to align the pedals when they mount the bicycles so that they can insert their feet in the pedals. Different types of devices have been proposed in the prior art to orient the bicycle pedals for the riders to easily place their feet upon the pedals. However, upon review of the prior art, none suggest or describe the present invention.
One known prior art is an INTEGRATING BICYCLE PEDAL WITH SELF CENTERING AND LATERAL RELEASE CAPABILITIES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,333, which comprises a cleat attached to the cyclist's shoe under the ball area of the foot with the pedal body being shaped to matingly engage the cleat on the bottom of the cyclist's shoe to prevent the cyclist's shoe from becoming disengaged from the pedal while the user rides the bicycle.
Another known prior art is a METHOD AND STRUCTURE FOR ORIENTING A BICYCLE PEDAL, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,563, which comprises magnetic means to automatically orient the bicycle pedal when the rotary crank has turned through 90 degrees beyond its top dead center position in an attitude which the pedal is directed upwardly.
Further, another known prior art is a DEVICE ALLOWING BICYCLE PEDALS TO TAKE UP A STEADY POSITION WHEN THEY ARE NOT ENGAGED BY THE CYCLIST'S SHOE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,817, which comprises a knurled ring formed on the pedal spindle and a lever pivotally mounted on a pin parallel the pedal spindle and positioned under the pedal body.
Yet, another known prior art is a DEVICE FOR PREVENTING THE ROTATION OF A BICYCLE PEDAL RELATIVE TO ITS PIN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,786, which comprises a locking element carried by the pedal and moveable, as a result of the engagement of the cyclist's shoe on the pedal, from a position of engagement with the pin, towards which the locking element is biased by a resilient spring.
The prior art is primarily focused on orienting the bicycle pedals rather than focusing on positioning the toe clips which will orient the bicycle pedals since one is attached to the other. As a result, there is a definite need for a device for positioning the toe clips on the bicycle pedals upright when the toe clips are not engaged by the shoe which is not described nor suggested by the prior and which can be installed quickly without much installation.